Pathway to Justice
by Joachim 7
Summary: Anakin, what if he hadn't betrayed Mace Windu? This fic explores the possible idea. R&R please, flame me if you want. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is just a little story of what would've happened if Anakin hadn't crossed over to the dark side, and it starts off from the Windu Palpatine fight. R&R please, and tell me if you have any ideas, I swear I'll give you credit for them, and if you feel like flaming me, go ahead. Yeah, I'm crazy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark in the hallway to Palpatines office, Mace Windu and the other Jedi had just exited the ship, as Mace told hte clone pilot to leave this area. They marched into the hallway, nervous, frightened, and at the same time, excited and happy. As contradicting as their emotions may have seemed at the time, one thing was clear, Palpatine must be stopped, at all costs. They had finally reached the door to his chambers, they stopped, Mace turned to his freind Kit Fisto and simply nodded, they each took this as a sign to prepare themselves for hell. Almost all at once, a deep breath came out, and the doors opened. " Ah, Jedi master Windu, I take it Greivous is dead then...", he paused for a moment and looked at their expressions, knowing something to be wrong. " You're here much earlier than I expected ". As the last word left Palpatine's mouth, Mace Windu retorted with his own remarks, drawing his lightsaber, " Senator, in the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest ". Palpatine rose from his chair, furious, but ready to fight, he knew that's what it would come to. " Are you threatening Master Jedi? " Palpatine asked in his calmest voice he could muster, " The Senate will decide your fate " , said Mace almost an instant later. Palpatine's eyes narrowed in anger, " I AM the Senate! ", Palpatine spoke in a sinister voice. Mace Windu commented back in a cool collected manner, " Not yet ". Palpatine drew his saber and gave a final remark to this short-lived peaceful arrest attempt, " So it's treason then? ". And with that, Palpatine flew into battle against the Jedi masters.

After he quickly dispatched the two Jedi on Windu's left, he went for the Jedi master himself, Kit Fisto assisting Mace as best he could. It was a valiant attempt, but he was struck down in a flash of red. He let out a wail as he felt himself slipping away. It was now between the Sith Lord Sidious and the Jedi Master Mace Windu. Anakin arrived at the Senators office, he ran through the halls and into the office just as the battle was drawing to a close. Mace Windu had bested the Sith in battle, and it was time to bring justice to the galaxy, to end this reign of terror that was started by a madman. " It's over, Senator, you have LOST "! Mace said as he drew his saber closer to the Chancellor. Palpatine screamed out as he let loose a flurry of lightning at the Jedi, " No, NO, YOU HAVE LOST "! The Jedi resisted, his powers were enough to defer the Chancelloers. Palpatine looked to Anakin and saw the fear inside of him, so he let loose his power, and began to cry out for help, it was bow time to see if his plan for Anakin worked. Though Palpatine lost the battle, he still had a chance, through Anakin, to win this war. Anakin objected to the killing of the Chancellor, crying out, but just as he was about to attack Mace, something stirred inside of him, he heard a voice, a voice of an old freind, it was his old mentor, Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anakin stopped and listened to the voice, " Palpatine lies Anakin, trust in Mace, trust in me, your beloved wife Padme will not die in childbirth, Palpatine has been praying upon your weaknesses Anakin ". Anakin's eyes began to fill with tears, he had no idea what to do, he believed his old freind, the man who saw the force witin him, he gave him waht he had now, but he also trusted Palpatine's words, that he had the power to save his wife. Anakin decided, his choice destroyed him inside as he fell to the ground in tears, his lightsaber fell and rolled down the stairs behind him. Palpatine's face scrunched up, the sheer look of fury in his eyes as Mace delivered th killing blow. Mace withdrew his saber and walked to Anakin. " You've made the right choice Anakin, and you've earned my respect ". Anakin looked up at him, his tears were beggining to slowly stop. " Anakin, I know he was your freind, but had to be stopped, there is no reason to feel any remorse for him ". Anakin sat for a while and thought about his choice, did he do the right thing? By the time he had wrapped his mind around what he had done, Mace was gone. Anakin heard the voice again, " Anakin, you've done the right thing, it was what had to be done. " Anakin looked up and and beagn to speak back to the voice, but there was nothing. He tried again and again, but still nothing. Anakin, drooped his head, he walked slowly out of the room, pickng up his lightsaber, he walked until a thought hit his mind," Padme " ! Anakin ran to his ship and sped home as fast as he could. He ran inside and ran to his wife, who was standing by the window. " Anakin, are you all right, I had a terrible feeling that you were in danger. ", she said as they ran into eachother's arms. Anakin held her tightly and whispered softly in her ear, " No, no, nothings wrong...I'm hoping nothing will be wrong ever again ". They held eachother for what seemed like forever as the moon orbiting Coruscant shined upon them, they reveled in the grand future that lie before them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? I'm gonna write more chpaters hopefully, peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm happy to say that the last chapter wasn't too bad, and so i'm deciding to continue this story about what would have happened. R&R please and falmes are welcomed...not with open arms, but accepted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning now, Anakin saw the sun rising out of the corner of his eye. He got out of bed and looked down upon his sleeping wife. He Thought about what he had done, and the significance of his choice, " What...what if I was wrong? " Anakin thought to himself, and then he remembered what his old mentor had told him. He trusted in his master's higher wisdom, but he could feel the fear inside of himself. He shook the thoughts from his head and put on his robe, he walked out to the living room of his house, the sun glaring off of all the chrome-like furniture. He was lost deep in thought as his vid-screen opened up, and before him was Master Windu. " Anakin, we need you at the temple for a council meeting, that is all ". Anakin looked into his bedroom at his still sleeping wife, he walked to her and lightly kissed her cheek before running out to his ship.

Meanwhile, the other Jedi master's were being informed of the council meeting, as Mace walked through the temple to the council chambers. He sat down in his seat as he began to think to himself, " I cannot beleive we were so blind, how could something like that have slipped past us? ". Mace stopped and looked up to see Anakin walk into the room, taking his seat. The rest of the seats began to fill as the vidscreens showed more and more of the Jedi Masters appear, the last to arrive were Yoda and Obi-Wan. Mace started everything off, " Welcome, I thank you all for being here today, there is much to discuss about the Sith Lord, Chancellor Palpatine," the sound dimly rose with whispering here and there, Mace continued," We have already delt with the Sith Lord, and he is no longer a threat, although we lost several Jedi in the battle, in the end, we were able to defeat him. It was thanks to Anakin that this information was brought to light ". Mace looked to Anakin and nodded, as if to tell him it was his turn. Anakin began," Thank you master, I was informed of this by Palpatine himself, and he...", Anakin thought it better not to tell about what Palpatine promised him, his treacherous lies that nearly ended the Jedi.

Anakin looked to Yoda and said, " That is all that I have to report master ". Yoda then began his speech, " Troubling it is that a Sith Lord, right under our noses, has been. The Dark Side has clouded many things, our ability to foresee the future even perhaps. Learned we have, that it was Palpatine who was leading the Seperatists. But, Master Obi-Wan, destroyed the evil General Greivous, he has, and for that, thankful we all are. A discussion of the Galactic Senate there will be tomorrow, and attend, we all shall. " Yoda looked to Anakin and then he began again, " One more order of bussiness, have we, for Master Windu and I, spoken we have, and it has been decided that, for his honesty and dedication, Anakin, a Jedi Master shall become ". Anakin eyes widened in shock, Obi-Wan smlied at him and he and everyone else congratulated him.

After the council met, they had decided that since the war was now over, there would have to be a stop to the creation of clones, and that all Jedi should return to the temple. Yoda rose from his chair and began to walk to the clone commander whom was standing behind to him, he looked up at him and said," Leaving, we are, the war, over it now is". And with that Yoda continued on to his friend Tartful, and climbed up to his back for a ride back to his ship. Obi-Wan was on Mygeeto, looking down at the huge army of clones, he ran down to Commander Cody and said, " Cody, the war is over, it is time clean up the rest of the droids and head home ", and Cody let out a firm 'yes sir' as they both went to finish what remained of the droid army. The rest of the Jedi masters had begun to withdraw their troops after they had stopped the droid skirmishes on their planets, the droids would be all but wiped out by the end of the day.

Anakin walked out of the council chambers accompanied by Mace Windu, he said him, " Thank you Master, you will not regret this decision ". Mace looked to him and retorted, " I hope I will not Anakin, the council and I all thank you for revealing the Sith Lord to us. You have earned my trust Anakin, and the trust of the council, and you are now an equal to us, the youngest Jedi Master in history". They both stopped as he looked at Anakin, " When I fought Palpatine, I sensed much fear and anger in you Skywalker, is there something you're not telling us?". Anakin thought to himself, if Mace knew he would probably revoke his rank, so he decided it was a matter best left for a later time. He looked at Mace and said, " No Master, it was nothing...". Mace knew Anakin was lying, but to force him to talk would surely push him closer to the dark side, he would wait for the proper time to confront him about this problem. Mace simply nodded to Anakin and walked off, leaving him to think about what he had done. His mind was tearing him apart inside, until he heard the voice again," Anakin, I'm proud you have become a Master Anakin, but you should not hide the truth from your freinds. " And just as abruptly as it had come, the voice was gone again.

Anakin ran out to his ship and flew home as fast as he could, he walked into his room to see his still sleeping wife. Anakin neared her and whispered softly, " I'll never let anything harm you Padme...I promise, I'll protect you". Padme awoke as he finished, she looked up at him, stretching," Anakin, what are you doing awake so early?", Anakin had replied to her, " There was a council meeting, and...the council thought that I was ready to become. " He stopped, smiling at her, leaving her in apprehension, she rose up and looked at him smiling, " What?...What? Tell me Ani "! Anakin looked at her and said, " Well, they made me a Jedi Master on the Jedi council, that's all ". Padme screamed out as she jumped into his arms," Ani, that's great! I'm so happy for you, it's just what you wanted ". He looked down upon her and smiled, then the vidscreen on the counter opened up and Senator Bail Organa was there, " Senator Amidalla, there is something about the Chancellor...he, he's been killed by Jedi Master Windu, and Anakin was also there, I have spoken with the council and they said it was he who was the Sith Lord. We are to give a speech to the Galactic Senate tomorrow evening, I have already informed the other senators, and we shall see you tomorrow Senator ".

Padme looked up at Anakin, " Ani, is this true "? Anakin looked down at her and let out a firm yes. She sat back in her bed, thinking about it, then she broke the silence telling Anakin, " This is terrible...but...i suppose there was no other choice ". Anakin looked down as he heard Padme get out and walk to him, " Ani, are you alright? You weren't hurt were you"? Anakin settled her nerves by telling her he was fine, reassuring her. They stood in eachothers arms, talking about their life together...their future, their children. Anakin turned as the the vidscreen opened, Master Yoda and Windu told him to report for his new assignment. He let go of Padme and they bid eachother a farewell kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'm sorry this one wan't so great, but the next one will be much better, i promise. R&R and flames if you want to


	3. Chapter 3

okay, I apologize from the depths of what I can loosely describe as a heart, that I haven't updated in what seems like an eternity, but this fic shall be continued, let me assure you. Again, r&r, and I hope ya'll don't flame me too bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin sat in the chair of the council chaimbers, getting used to the fact that he had become a Jedi master and this seat would be his for a very long time. The sun was beggining to die down a bit, since it was late afternoon. The twilight gave the room a slight orange tint. Anakin sat, wondering, about what would happen if the council found out about his child. Would he lose his place? " Of course I would, " he thought to himself, but that was something to talk about in another time. Not now, he had other pressing matters at hand, namely the task for which he was about to recieve.

He sat waiting for Masters Yoda and mace Windu to arrive, he rose as he looked on at a shrouded figure walking down the hall towards the room. He watched the figure walk into the room and as it slowly removed the hood, he realized it was his best freind, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He smiled and walked over to his friend, giving him a firm hand shake and pat on the back. "Anakin, it's good to see you again my old freind. " Obi-Wan said with a smile on his face. " Likewise, " was all that Anakin said befor ethe two Jedi masters entered the room.

" Ah, I see you have returned from Mygeeto master Obi-Wan. " Said Mace Windu with a hint of a smile on his face. " Indeed, good, it is, too see you again. " added Master Yoda. " Yes, it is good to be back. " Obi-Wan said to the two masters. They all walked back to their seats, waiting for the other Jedi masters to arrive. They sat, waiting patiently as one after another showed up. When the seats were full Yoda raised his hand to silence the dull hum of quiet chatter. As the the room died to silence, Yoda began to speak, " Good, it is, to see you all again, now, to business. General Greivous, destroyed has been by Obi-Wan on Mygeeto, and the evil Sith Lord, also destroyed has been, by Mace Windu. Now, from the Seperatist leaders, we have yet to hear. Only one of two things this can mean, the first, uninformed they are of their leaders death, they are, or two, to continue the war, they wish to. Hope it is not the latter, I do, but find the seperatist leaders, we still must. " Yoda sat down as the rom began to slowly become louder. Master Windu rose, and the room fell silent.

" We believe that the seperatist leaders are all together, so it is not neccesary for all of us to be sent out. But we must elect two Jedi to help master Yoda and I look for the rest of the Seperatist leaders. I propose that young Skywalker and Master Kenobi accompany us to search the Mustafar system for them. We've gotten word from a reliabele source they may be there." Master Windu sat as the room each let out an 'aye' to voice their acceptance. Yoda then spoke out, " very well, then Master Windu and myself, accmopanied by master Obi-Wan, and _master_ Skywalker, shall go. in two days, we shall go, time to surrender, we shall give the seperatist leaders. Adjourned, this meeting is. " Said Yoda as he hopped out of his chair, grabbing his walking stick. Anakin walked over to master Yoda as the rest of the group left the chambers. " Master, I must speak with you. " Yoda stopped walking and looked up at him. " Of course young Skywalker, what is it you need? " Yoda said as he rested himself upon his cane.

" I have to ask you about my visions again...and something that I haven't shared with the council yet. " Anakin said, a bit hesitantly. Master Yoda looked up at him, " This conversation, at another time we must have, for I sense that much to say, you have, young master Skywalker. To the senate meeting we must go. " Yoda said as he bid Anakin farewell. He began to walk out to his ship as he contemplated on how he was going to approach master Yoda about being tempted by the dark side and hearing the voice of his old master. But As Master Yoda had said earlier, now wasn't the time, the Senate had a very important meeting to decide the future of the galaxy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thanks for reading, and I hope R&R, the next chapter coming soon.


End file.
